


Daggers At Your Back

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Horror, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Ironheade, M/M, Multi, Out of Sequence Storytelling, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Tainted Coil, Torture, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: What if the Tainted Coil found Eddie before Ophelia did? Humanity stages a rebellion, but somehow Doviculus has the secrets of the Titans on his side.All it took was twisting one man to his whim. All it took was breaking Eddie Riggs.The real question is, did he break Eddie, or will Eddie rise again?





	1. Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns
> 
> Consider this a vaguely better variation of my first Brutal Legend fanfic back in the day 'Do you Taste Of Her'. Where I don't chicken shit out of the worst shit.
> 
> This will all be kinda disconnected one-shot affairs. Unlike 'I'll Return And Be Damned' I won't be doing a full on blow by blow narrative. They'll also be out of order, so fair warning there.

His laughter is rich, almost intoxicating as it rings in the room around them. The sound alone makes the skin on Eddie’s arm prickle into goosebumps. Disgust had shifted over time into something Eddie couldn’t quite pin down. 

Eddie waits for Doviculus to finish laughing before he arches a brow back, watching the demonic emperor lean against the balcony overlooking the kingdom. He takes a moment to just admire the muscular set of Doviculus’ shoulders, the metal piercing skin and pulling it taunt in places. 

Eddie rolls his shoulders lazily as he rises from his seat ( _’throne’ Doviculus had always been quick to correct breath warm against Eddie’s neck-_ ) striding over to the ( _other_ ) demon. 

“Done?” Eddie moves to stand next to Doviculus, their bodies close enough to touch, but not quite. He knows by now if anything that is more tantalizing than being direct with Doviculus. He can smell the whiff of arousal already. The demonic emperor is easy enough to predict. 

“For now, perhaps.” Doviculus tilts his goblet towards the larger man. Eddie’s lips curl into an amused kind of smile. He simply takes the goblet from Doviculus hand, sipping at it now himself. He basks in the flicker of irritation and arousal on the other demon’s masked face. The scent of wanton lust grows even harder to ignore. 

“Save that laughter for after we win this war.” He settles the goblet on the edge of the balcony, dark golden eyes watching Doviculus. “We’ll have reason to celebrate then.” 

“Peh, you think those humans can get far?” 

“They’ve gotten far enough to get your attention.” Eddie muses lightly with a flash of his teeth. He takes pleasure in the irritation in Doviculus body language growing as he speaks. “They’ve taken your human puppet out of his position of power. They’ve cut off your minin’ operation at the knees on that side of the continent.” He cuts his gaze back to Doviculus now, his smile turning into a snarl of edged demonic teeth. Being amongst his people had changed him. He could tell that frightened Doviculus at times. 

Eddie enjoyed that. 

He wanted Doviculus to be scared. He had brought Eddie in as a pet, a plaything to pull apart and use to find the secrets of the Titans. 

Instead, he made a monster. 

“If you underestimate them, they’ll destroy you.” He reached out to flick his fingers against Doviculus chin mockingly. “I won’t pick up the pieces this time, doll.” 

Doviculus gave a disgusted noise, grabbing his goblet. “First Ones be damned, you’re like your mother.” 

“You’re just upset you didn’t fuck her like you fuck me.” Eddie drawled casually back, tracing his fingers along Doviculus arm. ( _’This hurts me far worse than it hurts you, Edward. Truly. You’re learning the way of our people.’ Eddie remembered agony, the crack of bones and tears. Disgust had ruled the day, the day his heart had been broken into pieces._ ) 

The touch was enough to turn Doviculus mood some degree. Hate and arousal were so intertwined he couldn’t do one without the other. “You scream so beautifully, how can I resist?” 

Eddie laughed lowly, drawing the other man into a kiss, a clash of teeth and claws. A clash of wills. Copper of blood colored the lingering kiss as it broke apart. Doviculus bottom lip bleed so beautifully when bitten.


	2. Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak honeyed words, but what does it really mean?

His breath catches in the back of his throat as Doviculus claws rake across his bare back. Nails dig into flesh, releasing rivulets of blood running down the chilled skin. Eddie yielded to the touch, knowing faltering now would make things so much more obvious. He’d rather lay with a steel quilled urchin than lay with Doviculus anymore. His body was trained for this, it knew what to do even as Eddie retreated elsewhere. 

“You’ll miss me, I can tell.” The demon emperor laughed lowly, his breath hot against Eddie’s neck. The possessiveness made Eddie’s stomach twist. “My consort will miss his emperor.” 

“Of course.” Eddie never wanted to see his ugly face ever again. It was a beautiful lie, so simple, yet so elegant Doviculus never even noticed. He simply focused on his own pleasure, Eddie the vessel for it until Doviculus grew tired. Eddie knew the routine by now. Doviculus pleasured himself before a battle, leaving Eddie in the tower to await for his return. 

It made Eddie sick to his stomach. 

Eddie lay next to Doviculus, his doll, his beloved- the man he hated the most listening to the demon sleep. The half demon listened to the steady breathing, stared up at the curtained off cover of their bed. The shiny vinyl caught the shimmer of stars from the balcony window across from them. The distinct urge to fly away had never left him, but he had a plan now. 

He sat up slightly, watching Doviculus for a long moment contemplating his claws sliding into the man’s chest to pull out each heart he had taken. 

Eddie knew his own lay in that chest, a beating promise of being kept. He stared at Doviculus bare chest, wanting to pry it apart. He wanted Doviculus to feel the same agony Eddie dealt with. 

He swallowed his rage with a slow breath, realizing after a moment Doviculus was stirring. He pressed it all down, moving to dip and brush his lips against Doviculus own. 

“Sleep.” Never wake up again. Never wake up again. 

Doviculus gave a low sleepy chuckle, a clawed hand winding in Eddie’s hair roughly at the root. “Lay with me.” 

“Yes, sire. Of course.” The pain is what brought him back down, pressed against Doviculus- listening to his own heart beat in the demon’s chest.


	3. Salacious

“I want a warrior, Eddie.” Doviculus fangs were buried in the larger man’s shoulder, his bite on the edge of drawing blood. “Give me a warrior. Give me a Nun.” 

The half demon moaned, wings splaying out behind him on their bed as he tipped his head back. He couldn’t control his breathing and he could feel Doviculus’ cock was sliding in and out of him rapidly. He arched into the next thrust legs quaking as he tried to focus on what Doviculus wanted. “I’m- I’m gonna.” 

“You must.” Doviculus tongue moved across Eddie’s throat now, breath hot against the larger demon’s bare skin. “I will plant the seed and you shall grow it into what I wish.” 

“An-anything.” Eddie moaned back, salaciously rolling his hips into the next thrust, clinging to Doviculus. He felt the longing ache every time the demon emperor had to slide out of him. “Please, please-“ 

“Cease the pleading.” Doviculus snapped Eddie’s mouth shut with a hand, hard enough the larger man winced. He held Eddie’s mouth shut firmly. “Be dignified when I pour my lusts into your body.” 

The larger man groaned but didn’t struggle against Doviculus. He just clung to the demon as Doviculus came inside of him, leaving Eddie feeling sticky and sore. The demon emperor pulled back with a low disapproving sound, slapping Eddie’s inner thigh. The slap was enough to make Eddie cum silently, leaving a mess across his lower belly. Doviculus made a low disgusted sound at the mess, grabbing Eddie’s shirt to mop it up. More out of distaste for it than affection. 

“You’re a demon, do not plead, do not beg. Do not be pathetic.” 

Eddie just nodded weakly, laying back as felt his breathing settle again. The usual buzz of orgasm was stilted by Doviculus reaction. He stayed where he laid, wondering what he was supposed to feel. He had time to sit up tiredly, rubbing at his eyes a little. 

Then, then he felt pain. Complete and utter pain that blinded the man lain in bed of anything else. He howled before he was silenced again by Doviculus’ rough hand covering his mouth.

He couldn’t describe it quite accurately. All he knew was suddenly it felt like a piece of him had broken off, rushing through the ground forming into something else. He squirmed on the bed, wanting to cry out but unable to. Eddie could feel more of his blood, flesh and bone drifting away, taken off into the pod that burst forth from the ground next to the bed. Eddie barely had time to flick his gaze onto it before his head hit the back of the headboard. Doviculus had grown impatient. 

“Hurry! Hurry!” 

Eddie whined against the other demon’s hand, quaking now. He wanted to protest, to scream he was doing his best- but the feeling of Doviculus claw digging into his cheek kept him silent. 

For an agonizing three minutes the fleshy pod grew, and grew, and grew as Eddie silently wept. He could taste blood from biting the inside of his cheek so hard. 

Then, it popped open. Eddie flopped back with a groan, hands shaking at his sides as he tried to calm his breathing again. A full-grown Battle Nun stood before them, bowing deeply. Unlike the others, her skin was an odd color, tinged slightly pink in places. 

“My lord.”

“You are dismissed.” Doviculus stated haughtily, “Go join the other Nuns.” Once the Nun snapped the door closed behind her and the sound of her heels clicking grew only fainter with distance, Doviculus turned to Eddie. “That took too long.” 

“I… I’m sorry.” Eddie choked out weakly, still crying. 

"I expect better. Do not disappoint me." 

"I won't." Eddie breathed out, desperation coloring his words before Doviculus hand collided with his cheek.


	4. Welcome Home

“Given your weird fuckin’ guys have been attackin’ me, why should I trust you?” Eddie questioned lowly, shoulders sharp with tension as he tightens his grip on the haft of the axe. "I'm really not into the whole being attacked thing."

“Because, I knew your mother.” The demon Emperor stated smoothly, tilting his head somewhat as his lips curve into a pleased little smile. “There has merely been a misunderstanding this day.” Doviculus crosses his arms behind his back as he waits for the other man’s reaction. 

The man pauses in clear surprise, brows knitting together in open confusion. The sudden mention of his mother throwing him off considerably. “What-?” 

“Your mother. You carry her axe, you wear her shirt, you have her totem of Ormagoden.” He drifts forward, tracing a finger along the front of the human man’s chest, prodding at the previous demon emperor's name emblazoned upon the fabric. “She’s sent you here.” 

“Look, no one- sent me here.” Eddie takes a slow step back, gaze drifting across the ruins of the temple. “I just, got a little blood in this belt buckle’s mouth and I woke up on top of that weird bone pile. ” 

“Only her blood, _your_ blood would make it activate to return home.” 

Eddie opens and closes his mouth, teeth clicking together. His grip only lessens on his axe due in part with confusion more than anything else. “I’m not- whatever you are. Look, I ain't all BDSM-y here.” 

“You’re a demon, be it, half.” Doviculus sniffs the air casually, placing a hand against Eddie’s arm. “I can smell her blood in your veins.” 

“Look, you- kinky weirdo I really don’t think-“ 

“Please, do listen, I, we of the Tainted Coil mean you no harm.” Clawed fingers drift across the half demon’s arm, across his shoulders as Eddie warily watches Doviculus. “You merely appeared so suddenly, it caused a bit of confusion. My sincerest apologies for what has surpassed.” 

“…Apology accepted.” Eddie pauses, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. “My mother… looked like you?” 

Doviculus laughs brightly at that, digging his claws into the weak spot Eddie oh so clearly laid out. His touch is still light and friendly as he places a hand against the roadie’s shoulder. “Hardly, she was something to beholden to. A fierce warrior, a strong spirit, eager for adventure. I’m sure you must know that. She was a beauty and a warrior all feared across these lands.” 

“No, I, never really met her.” The half-demon states a little uncertainly, he chews on his bottom lip awkwardly. “Dad never really talked about her. All he ever told me was she died at birth.” The delicateness of the topic makes the roadie settle into a less defensive stance. 

“Since you’re here, since you’re _home_. Come with me.” Doviculus drifts behind Eddie to gesture towards the entrance of the temple. “I can tell you many stories of her, many things you should know as her rightful son.” 

Eddie takes in a slow breath before nodding, “Sure, uh, if you got the time.“

“Anything for the Son of Succoria,” Doviculus motions for Eddie to follow him before walking, “I can answer any question about her, she and I were very close.” 

“Really-?” Eddie finds himself following after the demon, decidedly unaware another human lurked somewhere behind the two, donning a red cloak mixed amongst the druids. The woman waits until the emperor and his new guest have departed before making her escape from the temple.


	5. Both yet neither

He smiles, swirling the goblet of wine in his hand as he leans back. The stance is lazy and uncaring as he looks over the courtyard. Demons mill about, each doing their specific duty of the day. Somethings he has yet to change of Doviculus regime. He wants to see unimpeded how the demons function. Without Doviculus distracting him, he can make some proper changes. 

The thought of Doviculus was delicious now. Eddie found himself smirking into goblet at the way the oh so powerful demon emperor fell. Felled by his own weapon, by his slaves hands. Eddie remembered the blood on his hands, the twist blade in guts. He remembered the curses falling from Doviculus lips, the way his body stilled before being consumed by lesser demons. 

Truly, Doviculus had undone himself. Eddie took another sip of his drink, smug and satisfied all in one. 

“My Lord?” 

Eddie’s gaze flicks upwards at the hesitant call of his War Father. A slight smile pulls at his lips as he observes the nervous energy. “Yes, Father?” 

“Humans approach, from the west. A great gathering, more than expected.” 

Eddie gives a thoughtful sound, sipping at his drink. He takes a moment to think. He sets the goblet aside casually before rising to his full height. “Gather our warriors, we’ll meet them at the gate. Might as well say hey while we can.” 

“Do we intend to attack them, my lord?” 

Eddie just laughs, “Maybe. I’m gonna see what these fucks have in mind. I just got this throne, I’m not gonna let go that easily. Go, tell the others. I want my strongest warriors.” 

The War Father gives a decisive bow, before he leaves. Eddie drifts across the courtyard, nodding politely at each demon he passes. It seemed he didn’t have to go searching for the human rebellion himself, they were coming to his doorstep with little need of prodding. 

Not what he had in mind, but this could work. 

His mind wandered enough he came to a stop next to the pond being tended by a Nun. His gaze drifted to the rippling water, taking in his own appearance for a moment. Surprise settling over him to some extent. 

Eddie still recognized himself to some extent, but the changes had taken over in a ways he still could find jarring at times. The deep red coloration of his skin, the dark red tint to his black hair, dark golden red eyes, the tusks and fangs having settled into his mouth- all were odd in such a human face. At certain angles he could picture his old self. A simple human man, unaware of his destiny. Now he was so clearly both. 

The white mottling spots on his dark skin stood out, hints of his mother drawn out from extended time with demons, the same could be said for the extended claws on his hands and his white wings. 

He dusts himself off, turning away from the pond to walk towards the gates. He draws his wings close to his body, akin to a cape as he comes to a stop by the guard post. “Line the top of the fortress with Dominatrixes and Pin Boy’s. We’ll have human company. Remind them, none can shoot until I will it.” 

The guard, a Nun bobs her head obediently, spreading the word onto her sister, and the next Nun. Eddie could see the word moving along orders being followed. Eddie drifted onto the next guard, giving the same order. He had some pride for the way it spread. 

What was left of the intermingling of Doviculus blood and his own were smart enough to listen. His children. His good children who would change the world around them so very soon.


End file.
